Chocolate Sauce
by Valcion
Summary: Ben wants to suprise Kevin with a romantic evening for their anniversery. Bevin!


**Author's Note: **A quickly written one shot to try get myself comfortable with writing explicit scenes between Kevin and Ben... Will I ever be truly comfortable describing intimate relations? Probably not! But hey I'll never know unless I try... Also I'm quite the hopeless romantic. Teehee!

If you don't like boy on boy action or the Kevin/Ben pairing, I suggest leaving now!

**Chocolate Sauce**

Easter had just past, and chocolate products still lined the shelves of the supermarket. It was shopping day, and Ben was unfortunate enough to have the pleasure of buying the groceries.

Ever since the faithful night, what must have been 5 years ago today exactly when his lover had confessed his undying love to him, they had shared an apartment and despite the two being together Ben always found himself as the one who had to go shopping every week. The boredom of walking those halls 52 times a year, looking at the same products week after week it drove him crazy. Crazy enough to notice the specials on all the chocolate products, oh doesn't every housewife love cheap goods? Ben did, and he wasn't even a girl, let alone wife, though sometimes he might as well be.

Today was a special day for him, 5 years of being with the man he loved and even though he never thought himself the romantic type he found himself wanting tonight to be perfect. He grabbed a large bottle off of the shelf in front of him and rolled it over in his hand til he could clearly read the label. In a fancy red font were the words "Rich Chocolate Sauce..." and at $1 a litre they were a steal.

The petite-bodied brunet pondered for a moment what he could do with the chocolate sauce, he found his own thoughts arousing, and grabbed all the bottles he could see off of the shelf and shoved them into his trolley. He raced over to the next isle and grabbed a couple of packets of red wax candles making sure they weren't scented, then proceeded to the checkout counter to purchase his goods.

Ben chuckled at how he must look, all that sauce... he must seem like a complete loon. Maybe he was, but tonight... he was going to make Kevin just as crazy...

After paying for all the sauce and leaving the store, he headed to a hardware store, a toy store and finally a florist. Red roses were the last things he needed to make his plans for tonight a reality; he purchased a bouquet of 15 perfect buds. He quickly removed one from the pack and gently rubbed the petals against his cheek, sending shivers down his spine from the velvet soft touch. He sighed softly. Thinking again about what will soon occur...

It didn't take Ben long to get home to Kevin's apartment which was now also his, he only had three hours to prepare everything for when his lover would arrive so he decided it best to set everything up as fast as possible.

He grabbed a hold of the end of the couch and pushed it as far as he could out of the way, clearing a large space in the middle of the lounge room. Quickly he pulled a black tarp he bought from the hardware store from a plastic bag on the floor, and laid it out in the space he had just cleared. He then set up a reasonable sized children's pool; it was clear plastic apart from the red hearts and roses, which were printed on its sides. Adorning the room with red candles was the last thing he did before deciding it was time to have a shower, only one hour left until Kevin was due home.

x------------o------------x

Kevin finished up at work, for a little while now he was working at a local car workshop, he usually was an auto repairman though today he worked in the office, filling out forms all day, he really was regretting letting it all just pile up. Though he was glad that he wasn't on his feet all day, he figured he'd need all his energy tonight.

In his green and black Camaro he drove to a little gift shop, where he bought a small black teddy bear that had a green ribbon tied around its neck. The way he saw it, his gift was a cute little bear and the ride of a lifetime, well the bear was more like a cherry on top of the ice cream.

It was dark out when Kevin finally arrived home, he noticed that inside the apartment was dark, was Ben even there? He parked his car in the garage like usual and climbed out slowly. There was a black dressing gown hanging from the doorknob and a note pinned to the door. He headed towards the door, leaving his gift in his car. Kevin grabbed the paper and brought it closer to his face and read what was scrawled all over it.

'Kev... before you come in take off your clothes and put on your gown...'

He looked up at his dressing gown and then back down to the sheet again, his eyebrow raised in confusion and curiosity. He reluctantly complied with the instructions and removed all articles of clothing and left them at the door. He wrapped himself up tightly in his dressing gown before entering the sanctuary of his home.

Candlelight flickered softly as the breeze from outside sifted at the flame. Kevin looked down at the ground; rose petals were strewn across the floor forming a soft path leading to... Ben. Kevin thought to himself about everything he had seen so far, Ben was romantic? He never really thought about the possibility of his lover being the sort of person who would do something as romantic as candles and rose petals nether the less he found it invigorating.

Eager to find the source of these little dashes of romance, Kevin followed the trail to the lounge room. More candles lined the room, and in the centre where the couch would usually be there was a kiddies pool. Kevin slowly walked closer to the pool in complete confusion, only to be startled by a seductive voice behind him.

"I've been waiting for you Kevin..." Ben was trying his hardest to contain himself, thinking about this moment all day, he wasn't sure how much longer he could last, romance wasn't his strongest point, neither was he dominating enough for this level of seduction.

Kevin turned around slowly to see his lover standing there, completely naked. His petite yet muscular body bathed in candlelight. The dark haired young man smirked at the sight of his lover attempting to hold himself together, he stood there, his manhood fully erect and Kevin had yet to even touch him.

The brunet slowly approached his lover; he placed one of his hands on the elder's shoulder and carefully slid his other into the black dressing gown leisurely caressing his chest. It didn't take him long to reach the tied up strand of material that held the gown shut, he tugged cautiously until it was undone. The elder stood there silently allowing his young lover to take a little control, until the brunet had pushed the gown off of his shoulders and let it fall to the ground.

The raven-haired man looked down at his young lover, a smirk on his lips as he grabbed the brunet around the waist and pulled his body into his. The younger let out a little moan as his body contacted the elder's; he looked up into the eyes of his lover.

"Playtimes over Benji. Heh. Its time for a swim..."

Ben's face twisted a little in annoyance and sadness, this was his fantasy-based night of love and now Kevin was taking over, but who was he to complain, the dark haired man always knew just how to please him.

Kevin used his weight to turn the tables on Ben, with his hand still on his waist he forced him down into the pool, and again the brunet let out a slight moan this time however was caused by his body coming into contact with the cold chocolate sauce.

The elder boy slowly lowered himself down on top of Ben; splashes of sauce dripped and slid down his skin as Kevin stroked his hand softly down the brunet's chest. Ben looked up at him with eyes begging like a puppy wanting a chunk of meat; Kevin answered his plea with a passionate kiss, letting his tongue explore the vast cavern that was the younger's mouth. After breaking the kiss Kevin let his tongue travel down the younger's neck, to his chest where he lapped up some of the sauce.

Ben arched his back forcing more of his chest into Kevin's reach; he trailed a mix of kisses and licks down his lover's body til he reached his erect member. He took the entirety into his mouth, sucking hard and occasionally nipping at the tip, the sweet taste of the chocolate mixing with the saltiness of his pre-cum. Several moans escaped Ben, as Kevin carefully scraped his teeth down the edge of his cock.

"mmmrrr... K. K.. Kevin!" Ben cried out as he exploded his seed in Kevin's mouth.

The charcoal haired man swallowed Ben's hot juices happily as he repositioned himself to enter the young man beneath him. The brunet braced himself for the pain as his lover quickly penetrated him.

Ben wrapped his chocolate covered arms around the elder man's shoulders supporting himself and allowing his lover more leverage. A combination of wincing and moaning filled the room, as Kevin forced his own hard member in and out of Ben, his rapid pumping edging him closer and closer to climax.

"Kev...!" Ben cried out again as he came, for the second time, all over his lover's chest.

"Urrgh... Ben!" Kevin moaned as he also exploded, inside of the brunet.

Their combined hot juices slowly ran down into the chocolate sauce, which surrounded them, the cream mixing with the brown, as the boys slumped down and fell asleep in the sauce of their love.

**End of Chocolate Sauce...**

Eek... I hope you enjoyed this little splurge.

Any comments and criticisms you may have I would love to hear!

Thank you,

Val.


End file.
